Serotonin and noradrenaline referred to as brain hormones control satisfaction of the will, and in turn, spiritual satisfaction. In response to satisfaction of the will, voluntary muscles are activated by adrenaline, an adrenal medullary hormone, secreted from adrenal medulla and chromaffin cells on nerve muscles.
Serotonin, noradrenaline and adrenaline are also referred to as biogenic monoamines, and are oxidatively decomposed by an enzyme called monoamine oxidase within as long as 3 hours or reabsorbed into nerve tissues and so forth, resulting in the extinction of most effects of secreted monoamines.
This is an ingenious body mechanism that prevents fatigue produced by the long time action of monoamines.
“KI” (in Japanese; vital energy) refers to all the functions of the human body. Such body's functions are generically classified into 2 types. One function is controlled by autonomic nerves, which are found in various organs, hormone secretions and blood vessels. The other one works for voluntary muscles which act according to commands released from brain thought functions and thought patterns.
It has previously been pointed out that “KI”, as represented by “HOKI” (in Japanese; complementing energy) and “RIKI” (in Japanese; circulating energy) in Chinese medicine, indicates only the former functions controlled by autonomic nerves. The commands for “which functions will be activated” and “how they will be exerted” are released from the medulla oblongata located at the lower part of the brain. Considering that “HOKIYAKU” (in Japanese; drug for complementing “KI”) activates all functions controlled by autonomic nerves, instead of only activating certain organs and tissues, it is likely that the target point on which the “HOKIYAKU” acts may be medulla oblongata (a source of commands) rather than each organ or tissue. That is, it is concluded that the actions of “HOKIYAKU” are for enhancing and facilitating the emission and transmission of commands from the medulla oblongata.
I have found that the “HOKIYAKU” localizes body blood to various organs. This might be aimed at achieving such a blood localization via, as a result of the blood vessel-dilating and constricting action (one of the important actions of medulla oblongata), not only dilating blood vessels directed to the autonomic nervous control system but also constricting blood vessels directed to the brain and brain-controlled organs whereby more nutrient elements will be delivered to required parts as a secondary action of the “HOKIYAKU”.
Further, the onset of depressive syndrome (depression) is caused by retention of a depressive condition when deprived of satisfaction of will and spirit due to a decrease in the secretory capability of biogenic monoamines, whereby the spirit is, on occasion, extremely lowered leading to strong suicidal tendencies.
Until now, for treatment of depression, passive nosotropic therapy has been carried out in which either pharmaceutical drugs which inhibit an action of monoamine oxidase or pharmaceutical drugs which prevent reabsorption of such monoamines are administered so that the concentration of, as a result of decrease in the secretory capability, reduced monoamines would be maintained and an extreme decrease in spirit would be prevented.
However, this therapy is not a fundamental therapy the aim of which is to eliminate the cause of depression, that is, to cure the decreased secretory ability of biogenic monoamines. Thus, it is a therapy in expectation of only naturally recovering the secretion capacity of monoamines over a long period of therapy.
Natural recovery is still a therapy with drawbacks, i.e., not only the secretory ability of monoamines is further decreased due to the continued presence of monoamines, but also physical strength is readily lowered due to fatigue caused by adrenaline-mediated excess burning of sugars and lipids.
It is known in the art that monosaccharides such as glucose and galactose can moisten the skin. However, such monosaccharides are applied by dermal application, hence are readily removed from the skin upon rubbing or washing. It is a problem that such monosaccharides should always be applied.
Proctoptosia, and pains in legs, lumbar regions and arms have occurred with aging. These have been considered to be due only to hematogenous disorders at the respective local sites or resultant inflammation. However, regular dosing of drug products alone which are assumed to be sufficiently capable of eliminating hematogenous disorders has been insufficient in ameliorating such conditions.
These disorders are attributed to insufficient communication of the brain commands to the local sites. Hematogenous disorders and the occurrence of inflammation are problems caused by abnormal motions of muscles due to the incomplete communication of brain commands.